Caroly Wilcox
Caroly Wilcox began working in the New York Muppet Workshop in 1969, as work on Sesame Street began. Wilcox originally worked as an occasional puppeteer (assisting on Ernie and performing in such skits as "First and Last") as well as building and designing. According to Quilting with the Muppets, she also made occasional cameos as the school bus driver. Wilcox became the workshop supervisor for the Sesame Muppets, and remained in that post until her retirement in 1990. Her 1979 design sketch for a red monster would eventually become a star character as Elmo.[1] As with the other designers, not all of her ideas reached fruition: she conceived and drew "Snuffy's Baby Brother," to be operated by one smaller person and "having only two legs when young (tadpole like). Mature is 4."[2] She was also a key designer/builder for The Muppet Show and movies, notably directing the creation of a special Miss Piggy puppet for use in the underwater scenes in The Great Muppet Caper.[3] In many cases, her task involved the practical side, adding annotations to help translate character sketches by Jim Henson into physical puppets, noting how a performer should operate a character, and even coordinating the options for shooting the parachute drop in Great Muppet Caper. Wilcox was viewed as the expert Muppet maker; she trained many of the Muppet builders. Designer/Builder *''Sesame Street'' - Workshop Supervisor; designed Elmo, built Two-Headed Monster, The Martians, various monsters (including Kermit the Forg), many animals *Variety show appearances **built The Snowths (with Don Sahlin) for The Ed Sullivan Show **sketch ideas for "A Change of Face" skit version on The Dick Cavett Show[5] *''The Great Santa Claus Switch'' - Puppet construction *''The Frog Prince'' - Puppet costumes *''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' - Built Chickens, flocked hands for farmers[6], designed and built others *''The Muppets Valentine Show'' - built Mildred Huxtetter, Big Mouse *''Out to Lunch'' - Puppet designs/costumes *''Saturday Night Live'' - built Scred *''The Muppet Show'' - built Mildred Huxtetter, The Snowths, Sopwith the Camel, Doglion, Deer, Betsy Bird (with Cheryl Blaylock), technical design of shadow puppets (episode 205),[7] and many others *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' - built Harvey, Will Possum, muskrats, others *''The Muppet Movie'' - Muppet designer *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' *''John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' - Lead designer/builder for Nativity Muppets *''The Great Muppet Caper'' - Muppet designer/builder; supervising aquatic Miss Piggy, other tasks *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' - Muppet designer *''Fraggle Rock'' - Muppet designer *''Follow That Bird'' - built Miss Finch *''The Muppet Show: On Tour!'' - Underwater puppet design; adapting walk-around versions of Muppet characters[8] *''Puppetman'' - built Earl (with Jitka Exler) Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street: Ernie (right hand), Cookie Monster (right hand) *Julie on Sesame Street: Bert (puppeteer) *The Muppet Show: Annie Sue (puppeteer) (episode 424) *The Muppet Movie: Crazy Harry (puppeteer), Dr. Teeth (puppeteer), Beaker (puppeteer) *Don't Eat the Pictures: Cookie Monster (right hand) *The Muppets Take Manhattan: Additional Muppet Performer *Sing Yourself Silly!: Additional Muppet Performers *Julie on Sesame Street: Bert (puppeteer) *John Denver & The Muppets A Christmas Together'': Zoot (puppeteer) '' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 0276 part 1.png|Caroly Wilcox with Frank Oz and Jim Henson Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 0796 part 1.png|Caroly Wilcox with Caroll Spinney Frank Oz Jerry Nelson and Richard Hunt Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Ernie and Bert Noisy Bedroom part 1.png|Caroly Wilcox with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street I Got a Song part 1.png|Caroly Wilcox with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Julie on Sesame Street part 1.png|Caroly Wilcox with Jim Henson Caroll Spinney Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt and Jane Henson Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 424 Diana Ross part 2.png|Caroly Wilcox with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos John Denver & the Muppets A Christmas Together part 1.png|Caroly Wilcox with Jim Henson Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Kathryn Mullen Bob Payne Brian Muehl Michael Earl Davis Cheryl Henson andPhillip Huber Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Don't Eat the Pictures part 2.png|Caroly Wilcox with Jim Henson Caroll Spinney Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Brian Muehl Cheryl Blaylock Bryant Young Martin P. Robinson Noel MacNeal and Ed Christie Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 3.png|Caroly Wilcox with Jim Henson Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Kathryn Mullen Bob Payne Michael Earl Caroly Wilcox Olga Felgemacher Bruce Schwartz Buz Suraci Tony Basilicato Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 14.png|Caroly Wilcox with Jim Henson Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Kathryn Mullen Bob Payne Eren Ozker Bruce Schwartz Buz Suraci Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 15.png|Caroly Wilcox with Jim Henson Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Kathryn Mullen Bob Payne Eren Ozker Michael Earl Caroly Wilcox Olga Felgemacher Bruce Schwartz Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 16.png|Caroly Wilcox with Jim Henson Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Kathryn Mullen Bob Payne Eren Ozker Michael Earl Caroly Wilcox Olga Felgemacher Bruce Schwartz Buz Suraci '' Category:Muppeteers